07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Gyokuran
Gyokuran is a minor protagonist in the 07-Ghost series. She is one of Ouka's three ladies-in-waiting. Etymology In Japanese, 'gyokuran' means 'magnolia flowers'. 'Ran' can mean 'orchid', and 'ku' can mean 'distress', 'district' or 'clause'. Personality Gyokuran is the most hotheaded and outspoken of the trio. She appears to dislike men. Appearance Gyokuran is a tall and slim young woman. She has short, light-coloured hair that is curled at the bottom and large eyes. Her height and build are similar to Ohruri's and Kikune's. Relationships Ouka Despite being obligated to care for Ouka as her servant, Gyokuran has been shown to genuinely care for the princess. Like Ohruri and Kikune, she seems to be a mother figure or older sister figure to Ouka. Gyokuran can be somewhat overprotective of Ouka, being the only lady-in-waiting who panicked when Ouka went missing, and deeming almost all of Ouka's fiance candidates not good enough for the princess. Ouka occasionally shows exasperation at Gyokuran's outbursts, e.g. in manga chapter 74, Ouka said: 'Don't get too carried away.' when Gyokuran became excited about Ouka's costume fitting for the masquerade ball. Ohruri and Kikune: Gyokuran spends a great deal of time with Ohruri and Kikune, as all three of them are attendants of Ouka. She seems to have a good relationship with both of them. Kikune is generally indifferent to Gyokuran's outbursts, while Ohruri usually responds with amusement. Granne Barsburg Gyokuran shares Ouka's dislike for Granne, and once spoke scathingly about her (Granne) during Ouka's birthday ball. Shuri Oak Gyokuran seems to dislike Shuri, as in manga chapter 80, she described him as 'the Oak Family's number one idiot son'. Hakuren Gyokuran addresses Hakuren as 'Oak', indicating that she may not like or respect him very much. She seems to see him as a rival. It is worth noting that Gyokuran and Hakuren have clashing attitudes towards gender (Gyokuran dislikes men and Hakuren dislikes women). Gyokuran has also been outspoken about her dislike of Hakuren's family, the Oak Family, saying that the Oak Family think they can buy everything. Some fans think that a romantic relationship between Gyokuran and Hakuren is possible, but this is open to debate. Teito Gyokuran has briefly seen Teito a few times in Hohburg Fortress. While she has yet to meet him, she seems to be somewhat curious about him. Manga synopsis Gyokuran first appeared in the series while Ouka was at the Krat House with Teito, panicking over Ouka's sudden disappearance and searching for her with Ohruri and Kikune. The three women then appear again, along with Hakuren, when they eventually find Ouka and convoy her back to the royal palace. Gyokuran appears a few more times in the royal palace, and along with Ohruri, Kikune and Hakuren, accompanied Ouka to the Hawkzile race. Gyokuran was also present at Ouka's birthday ball, where she excitedly proclaimed that the day to 'critique' Ouka's fiance candidates had arrived. When the ball was abruptly brought to an end, she was briefly shown pulling Ouka, who wanted to search for Teito, away. Quotes *'More importantly, the damned Oak...his relationship with the princess is getting better and better...!! Unforgivable!' (once said when speaking to Ohruri and Kikune about Hakuren) Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Servants Category:Alive